The life of a Creepypasta
by TwilightPrincessZelink4Ever
Summary: What if all the Creepypasta's went to a collage together? What would happen? Rated M for Adult theme's. First few chapters are the Creepypasta's childhood and what made them go to the way they are now. It's my version of what made them like that, ok? No like then No read! All Creepypasta couples are in my profle. Hope you enjoy! Review! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Jane's pov.

It was a normal day for me.

Took a shower, Ate breakfast, got ready for school, went to school, came back did homework, put on my pajamas, and read a book. Then I would fall asleep.

Nope, not today.

I looked outside my window and saw that I had mail.

'Mail on a Friday?' I thought in my mind.

I went outside to get it.

When I came back in I sat down on the couch and started to read it.

As I read it, it basically said that I was accepted into a collage called, Creepypasta University.

"Well at least I get to go to a collage." I said to myself. The letter said I can go anytime I want. But, as soon as I step foot in the campus, I can't get out unless its vacation or until I graduate.

Why would I try to ditch anyway? It's not like I have family or friends. My mom died first. My mom was the greatest thing I ever had. She was so nice and cared for me, my brother, and my cousin. (My brother's name was Ben and my cousin's name was Nina.) (My cousin's parents were in jail for child abuse, so she lived with me, just in case you were wondering.) She died in a car crash. Once that happened my dad went crazy and he started abusing me, Ben, and Nina. Me and Nina were only 13 at the time and Ben was a year older than us so he was 14. (FLASHBACK)

I remember one time we were all in my room talking about the award ceremony tomorrow for those who had good grades/GPA'S. I had all A's which meant my GPA was a 4.0. Nina had all A's and a C which meant she had a GPA of a 3.8. Ben had all A's a B and a C. his GPA was a 3.6. Your GPA had to be a 3.5 or higher to get an award. We were all getting an award!

Then my dad came in. "I herd you guys are all getting an award. Let me award you with pleasure." He said as he made a grin and he also started to take off his clothes.

We were all going to get raped.

I grabbed Nina's and Ben's hand and we all closed our eyes.

He was walking toward us when, the door bell rang.

Thank God! He put his clothes back on and went to see who was at the door. I got up and quickly closed the door.

"We need to escape! And fast!" I said. I looked at the window and opened it. I pushed the screen so it fell. I went through it first then Ben. When Nina was about to go through the window, we all heard footsteps that were coming towards my room. Nina came out quickly then we all started to run. We all heard my dad yell which made us run faster. We heard a car start we all freaked out so we all hid behind a bush. I was holding back my tears, Ben was peaking through the bush and Nina was praying that he didn't find us.

We stayed in that bush for about 2 hours, then he gave up and went back home. I cried tears of joy and Nina cried too. Ben started to laugh. Then when we thought we were free we heard a voice saying,

"You shouldn't have done that…"


	2. Chapter 2

Jane's pov.

We all knew who's voice that belonged to.

I had no Idea but all of us started to run.

Ben tripped.

Me and Nina stopped to help him but, Ben said, "Go, run, go live a normal life!"

Me and Nina hesitated at first but then we saw him running closer.

"Go now!" Ben said.

Nina grabbed my arm and we ran.

The last thing I saw was Ben being grabbed by the hair and being punched in the stomach. Then me and Nina ran until we were out of breath.

A tear escaped me and Nina's eye.

She quickly wiped hers away.

I let mine slide down my face.

"We have to back!" I said.

"w-we can't." she said.

"We must! We have to help Ben!"

"Fine but if h-he sees me and you I am going to run without you." She says trying to calm down.

I nod and we walk to find Ben.

I was about to give up when we heard a scream that sounded like Ben.

I looked at Nina and she was running from something.

I turned around to see him standing about a yard away from me.

His sick face looking at mine. He pulls out a gun and points it to where Nina is.

BOOM!

He shot Nina.

He walks over and picks Nina up and then he looks at me.

All of a sudden everything went black…..

I wake up to find that I am tied to a chair with a towel tied around my mouth.

I look up to see that Nina is locked in some kind of cage that is hanging from the sealing.

About 10 minutes later and Nina wakes up. She is also has a towel wrapped around her mouth.

Then he comes in with Ben over his shoulder.

He throws Ben on the cold floor and he wakes up.

"I was going to give you guys an award, but I guess you want something more." He says and laughs like a mad man.

I can't believe he was my dad. I called him daddy for 13 years of my life! I was wrong, I was a fool.

"Let's start with the one who has the lowest grades, who could that be…BEN!

Ben's pov.

I shiver when he says my name. He isn't my dad anymore. He doesn't deserve the title being called dad.

I snap out of my thoughts when I see him going to Jane and whispering something in her ear. He then rips the towel out of Jane's mouth.

She looks at me then says to me, "B-Ben do you know how to s-swim?"

"N-No…I don't know how to swim."

"Perfect!" he says. He walks toward me and grabs me by the arm and pulls me toward this rectangular thing that seems to have something under it.

He presses a button and it opens up.

It's a pool.

A tear escapes my eye.

He says to look at the world one more time.

I look at Jane and Nina.

I see them crying now.

I say, "I love you Jane and Nina." Then I smile.

As soon as I turn around, I am thrown in the water.

I let myself sink in the water. The word, You shouldn't have done that go through my mind. I then take my last breath.

Nina's pov.

From above I cry as I see Ben drowning.

"Well well, one down two to go! Who is next? Who has a C?...NINA!"

More tears escape my eye as he says my name.

He laughs at my sight and then says, "Nina, do you find me as a prince?"

I shake my head no. Shaking my head makes the towel come off.

"Nina say this to me, GO TO SLEEP MY PRINCE! Say it now!"

"Go to s-sleep my prince."

He laughs then says, "How dare you tell me to go to sleep!"

Then I have no idea what takes over me.

"How dare I? HOW DARE YOU! You have no right to do this to us what so ever! How about you do Go to sleep? MY PRINCE!"

He yells then he pushes a button that makes me fall from the cage.

When I land on the floor I open my eyes to see blood everywhere.

He then comes to me and throws his whiskey all over me. He then lights a piece on fire and throws it on me. I yell as the flames burn me. Then the words, Go to sleep, prince go through my head and then I scream them. I close my eyes as I go to sleep.

Jane's pov.

I cry more as I see Nina being burnt in front of me. "Nina, please! No! Don't go to sleep! You won't wake up! Please!" I say as I try to stay strong.

As the flames die down he then comes to me.

"And the best for last! You know what I ran out of ideas! I will just burn you too!"

Instead of whiskey, he pours a bunch of bleach on me. And instead of a piece of paper, he throws the whole lighter. Lucky for me, it lands right in my face and stays there! He starts laughing like a mad man then throws more bleach on me. Many words are in my mind but these stand out for some reason,

Don't Go To Sleep, You Won't Wake Up.

Everything then goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

This chapter is going to be about how Jeff became a creepypasta! Enjoy!

Jeff's pov.

When I got home from killing, there was a letter in the mailbox. I got it and started to read it.

That's weird; I got accepted into a collage called, Creepypasta University.

I never really wanted to go to college. Especially looking like this. Then my mind goes back to when I turned into this.

(FLASHBACK)

I remember when I was just 14, I moved into a new neighborhood. My mom said to me,

"Go meet our new neighbors!"

I had nothing else to do so I listened and went.

I came upon a certain hose and knocked.

Someone then answered.

"What do you want?!" the man at the door said.

"Hello, I just moved in across the street from you. I just came to introduce myself." I said.

"Oh well, hi and I have to get back to punishing my children. They got horrible grades on their report cards."

"What school do they go to?" I asked.

He told me the school and their names.

"Oh! I know them! I go to the same school! But I thought they got good grades…..the teacher called out the names of who is getting an award, and their names got called out."

"Listen kid, go home. Ok?" with that he closed the door.

I started walking back to my house, I thought I saw 3 figures run around the conner, then I heard a yell coming from the house I just visited…..

I thought nothing of it and went inside my house.

(2 hours later, still flashback.)

My mom came into my room.

"Jeff go explore our neighborhood!" my mom said.

I sighed and noded.

I went to a nearby park that had a pool in it.

I was relaxed until I heard a scream.

I followed the screaming, and it lead to the pool. They had an indoor pool. I waited outside the door until, I couldn't take the torture anymore. I ran inside and what I saw was a true nightmare…..

There was a drowning body in the pool, an body in a pile of blood, and a body tied to a chair with flames of fire dying down. I quickly realized who this people were.

"Jane! Nina! Ben!" I yelled. Then I heard an evil madman laugh.

"I told you to go home kid! But you didn't listen! So now you will burn like the rest of them!" as soon as those words were spoken my whole body was covered in bleach. Then he throw a piece of paper on fire at me.

I screamed because the fire spread throughout my body.

Last thing I remember is when he came closer with a knife and carved a smile on my face.

(BACK TO NORMAL WORLD.)

Ever since then, I kill every male who looks like the male that made me like this.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane's pov.

It's the big day! I am going to the University! I am so excited to get away from this house! I get in my car and drive myself to the university…

(When she gets there)

I get there and I see that a lot of other people are there too…

I get off and walk up the stairs to the giant building…

As I step in, I hear my name…

I turn to see them standing right there…Who?

"B-Ben? N-Nina?" I say my best trying not to cry…

They quickly run up to me and hug me, without hesitation, I gladly hug them back…

I look at my brother and he wears a green hoodie that has the Zelda symbol, white pants, and browns Vans. He still has the same blonde hair…but his eyes…they are black with blood coming out of them…

Then I look at my cousin… She wears a purple hoodie, a black mini skirt, red and black leggings, and with black and white converse high tops…Her skin is white but some spots are brown…And her eyes there like still blue but they seem to be stitched to her skin or something…Her hair still has that pink spot, but its black…also on her hair, she wears a bright red bow.

I smile and then we go see who will be our roommates…

Then this man with no face and a black suit comes out and says, "Everyone will be paired up with their opposite gender! Whoever is your roommate will be your partner for projects and fieldtrips!" I groan then the 3 of us go see who our 'partners' are.

"Hmm, well, I am partners with a guy named Jeff…" I say.

"I'm partners with a girl named…Sally?" Ben says.

"Let's see…well, I'm with a guy called Eyeless Jack…" Nina says.

Just then, a guy with a white hoodie, black pants, and the same shoes as Nina comes and says,

"Jane?! What kind of name is that?!"

"It's my name," I say "And you're Jeff?"

A/N:

Finally another chapter! Sorry 4 not updating sooner…

Like I said I forgot my password, sorta….

Anyways, review please! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Jane's pov.

"Well I guess were roommates…" Jeff says…

"No, duh!" I say to him.

(2 weeks later)

Me and Jeff have gotten pretty close…

Well, not that close…

He's like a brother…

I walk out of my room and go into the student lounge…

I see Nina and Eyeless Jack talking.

I sit on the couch across from them and start to read a book I found on the floor…

Then Jeff comes and sits next to me…

Soon enough Ben comes in with 5 other students…Then 5 others student's names are, Ticci Toby, Clockwork, Laughing Jack, Laughing Jill, and Sally.

All of a sudden Nina says, "So E.J here says he can take all of us to a baseball game, but which one do you guys want to go to?"

Ah, baseball…Me, Ben, and Nina are Angel fans. Every day after school, we came home and watched the game…In fact, I still watch it!

"Well, I like the Dodgers…" Jeff said.

"Me too!" Clockwork said with a smile.

"Well, Me, Ben, and Jane are Angel fans!" Nina says.

"So I see a freeway series game?" E.J says.

For an hour we plan the game we are going to…

We need to ask Slenderman though…

(1 week later.)

He said yes!

Oh am I excited to go today!

I put on my Angels Jersey of Richards and meet the others in the student lounge.

I see Nina in her Wilson Jersey and Ben in his Trout Jersey.

Then I look at the others.

Jeff is wearing a Matt Kemp Jersey, Clockwork is wearing (hope I spelled it right!) Eiether Jersey, (I don't think I spelled it right!) E.J is wearing a shirt that has the Dodger logo on it, L. Jill is wearing a Kershaw Jersey and Ticci Toby is wearing Beckett Jersey.

Where are all the Angel fans?!

Then Sally comes out with a Calhoun Jersey and L. Jack with a Pujouls shirt.

Once everyone's here we get in the bus and take off to L.A.

(When they get there…)

Were here in L.A!

We pay for parking, park, and get out of the bus.

"Alright guys, remember what Slender told us, stick with our roommates!" E.J says.

We nod and Jeff comes beside me. We start to walk.

"Ah! L.A, Dodger Stadium…" Jeff says to me.

"I much prefer the Orange County…" I say

"Well I prefer the L.A County!" he says.

I laugh and we continue to walk to the stadium…

(Inside the stadium!)

Our seats are the best. We got the whole front row! We are sitting behind the Angels dugout! So me being me, I want autographs! I get Mike Trout, Garrett Richard, C.J Wilson, and Grant green autographs!

We sit and then all of a sudden Ben says, "No! This is why I never come to Baseball games!"

We all look at him and I raise an eyebrow. "Why?" I say

"Because of the kiss cam!" he says.

"Oh…" I say and think,

What if the kiss cam lands on me and Jeff?!

There's a lot of people, so I highly doubt it will land on my group…

A/N:

Let's go, …..?

Well, um, which team?

Please leave a review saying which team should win!

Angels? Or, Dodgers?

Soon as I get enough votes I will write the next chapter!

Bye!


End file.
